Hey there Jean Kirschtein
by chocolatesundae123
Summary: A fanfiction inspired by the song in the title.
1. Chapter 1

This was the day that Marco Bodt dragged Jean Kirschtein camping.

'Come on Jean, it won't be that bad!' Marco called to Jean and he turned to look at him. Marco's face was beaming, smiling wide. That smile of his always made Jean warm inside and he smirked.

'I never said it was going to be bad, but I'd rather stay home and play video games if you just wanted to hang out,' Reluctantly, Jean dragged his feet over to Marco and hauled the huge rucksack onto his shoulder.

'Jesus!' Jean exclaimed 'What did you pack in here Marco; I thought we were only going for the weekend or did you pack one of your friends in there too!' He laughed at his own joke; everyone knew Marco didn't have any friends except for Jean himself. Although, Jean thought, he didn't have any other friends either, unless you count the ones he met on Xbox Live.

'Um, just the stuff we need I think, like food and a tent and stuff,' Marco chuckled and lifted his hand to the back of his head, cocking it to one side. God. It was so adorable; Jean could feel himself going red. He shook the thought out of his head and laughed a bit more.

'Couldn't we just grab a Maccy D's on the way, it would make the bags a lot lighter,' Jean said as he dropped the bag back down on the floor. It landed with a thud on the concrete of Jean's drive.

'No, we're going to do this all properly; it'll be different, and so much more fun!' Marco turned back towards his car and popped the trunk to reveal another rucksack along with a couple of extra bags.

Marco had driven to Jean's house in his smart Cadillac CTS-V Sedan, just one of the few items that gave away how wealthy he was. You would never be able to tell that he was rich. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white and navy striped shirt with a loose jacket strung over his shoulders. It was these things that made Jean look up to Marco. He was so much like Marco in some respects. Jean didn't like people knowing he was quite poor, especially because he went to a private school. The only reason for Jean going to a private school was because he did well in middle school and got a scholarship. Jean did think that high school would be death at a private school, all the posh people wasting their life away and passing by the good education. In some respects that was all true, until he met Marco. Marco was just so down to earth, driven academically even though he had all the money just to sit and play with his thumbs all day.

Marco was the best friend ever. Him and Jean would always play video games and watch movies together and laugh like the best mates they were. One of the best times they had had, Jean recalled, was pranking the neighbours with the hose-pipe. It was so funny; they had lied on the floor and laughed for hours. Afterwards they sat on the grass and stared at the sky, watching the clouds. Jean always wished that that would happen again; the one moment when he could just forget everything and stare at Marco's eyes chestnut eyes.

That's one of the reasons Jean agreed to come on the silly camping trip, to try and get that feeling of belonging, next to Marco. He also wanted to try to get to know Marco better as whenever Marco was at his house, Jean would never know how to ask him.

'Jean? Jeeaaannn.' Jean jumped off of his train of thought as the faint voice of Marco calling him snapped him back into reality.

'Oh, sorry Marco,' He apologised, 'I was just thinking about this weekend that's all.' Marco smiled at this and replied 'Great! Grab your stuff and open the car then we can be off!'

Jean didn't hesitate after that to grab his stuff and stagger to his GMC Terrain, excited for the adventure ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the day that Marco Bodt reflected on his past life.

'Where are we actually going Marco?' Jean inquired restlessly. Marco couldn't help smirking. There had been a bit of a disagreement before they had left about who was driving the truck. Jean was adamant that he was driving, even after Marco had reminded him that where they were going was a surprise and Jean therefore couldn't know where they were going. After Marco realised that he was not going to change his decision about driving, he had hooked up his iPhone to the car and set the GPS. At that moment, the GPS burst to life;

'Turn right, and then take the second exit at the round-about,'

'Can you turn that stupid woman off, she's doing a pretty fine job of pissing me off and we haven't even gotten out of Middleburg yet,' Jean practically spat at the GPS. Marco frowned a bit and sighed.

'Jean, just calm down, I'll turn it down and set the screen up so you can see it,' He then proceeded to fumble around with the iPhone for another couple of miles before setting it up so it didn't keep sliding around across the dashboard.

They sat in an awkward silence for a long time. Marco had never been very good at small talk, even though he'd had endless hours of small talk conversations with his mother on holiday journeys. Just because you had private jets and shofars to taxi you to all the places in the world, it didn't make you any less bored, as Marco had found. Conversations with his father had been almost strictly out of bounds because of the strong, invisible line that kept the two separated. Marco's dad carried a sense of purpose and had some untouchable aura about him. Marco himself despised this and had always vowed he would never be like his father, never live up to his father's expectations of being the head of the company and never fall as low as to put money before happiness.

Marco stared out of the window, expressionless. Miles of flat land spanned out in front of him, it drew him in, like it had a grasp on his chest. Maybe that was why Marco had come, to feel free. To get away from the walls of his house, this had become his prison. His every waking thought, to get out. Being home-schooled didn't help either, it only made him want to know more about what life outside was like.

'Mummy, why do I have to stay here? Can't we go to McDonalds; it's this food place I saw on T.V! Maybe we could take Daddy too,' Marco grimaced at the memory, his younger voice replaced with the deeper, grown up voice he had now.

'Why don't you go ask the cook to make something for you Marco, you know Daddy's a bit busy to take a trip out today, maybe next week darling.' But that's what she said every week. It was a never-ending cycle of waiting and disappointment from his Mother mostly. Marco had never seen his father until his 7th birthday. He'd had so many expectations, seen so many pictures. They were all crushed when he'd come to his 'party'. It's not like Marco's parties were particularly interesting anyway, they mostly consisted of a few house-keepers and his own beaming mother presenting lots of expensive gifts to him. But that birthday, his father 'took time off work' to come and see him personally.

'Here, this is for you,' He had said to Marco, 'Sorry I can't stay any longer, work has come up, I'm sure one day you'll understand,'

'It's okay,' Marco heard himself say, 'Go have fun Daddy!' The tall, dark figure of his dad walked out of the memory and as the door closed, so did the memory. The light drew into the closing door and memory Marco sat in the dark, staring at the small package in his hand. He smiled and ripped the wrapping paper off. Looking back, the paper was too well to be wrapped by his own father, maybe one of his machines did it or maybe a housekeeper. Slowly and carefully, Marco lifted the cover off of the box and stared at it for a long time. It was a beautiful watch, gold plated with crystal insets, extremely expensive, but that meant nothing to Marco at 7. Underneath the watch was a small business card with the words;

'My Son. You are so grown up. This is for when you become a big boy and take over from me. It may seem a long way away but this is for you to wear whenever you feel ready. Your Father'

The darkness seemed to close in further around Marco, it closed tight around his chest pulling inside. Looking again, Marco didn't see his younger self but his own, older self, curled up with that box. Then his father, exposed by the small light that Marco himself was emitting, walking towards him.

'Come Marco, it is time,' It was his father's voice, but not his real one, a projection, the one on the other end of that phone. Marco stood and stared. He took a step back.

'I have the jet ready and you can even choose yourself a new suit, it will be a gift to you,' His father reached out a hand towards the hesitant Marco.

'No, I'm too young,' Marco muttered, unconvincingly. He took another step back.

'Mr Philips is waiting for you, and he has a wonderful business offer that you just have to hear. I told it was too generous but he insists you hear first,'

'No,' Marco's voice cracked as tears started to well up in his eyes, 'I won't,' He said a little louder.

'Marco, don't be like that, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity you are passing by,' The voice became more urgent, pressing against Marco but at the same time pulling him closer.

'I'm not becoming like you!' Marco shouted into the dream. 'This is it I guess then,'

He turned and ran.

'Don't be like this Marco, I don't want to have to force you,' The voice was inside his head, driving him insane. Marco clamped his sweaty palms tight over his ears and shut his eyes. It did nothing, the voice whispered in his head and the darkness didn't change. Marco opened his eyes just as a black whole began to open up in front of him. Marco skidded to a stop, unable to turn back, afraid of what was behind him.

'Do you see now my son,' This voice was not one that had been on the phone, this one was different. Unfamiliar. Overpowering. Marco flinched, he was stuck again. Nothing had changed. He was still faced with a choice. A choice, and he couldn't decide where to go. Marco weighed up the situation. No way out.

He jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the day that Marco and Jean got unbelievably lost.

'Marco,' Jean shook Marco's shoulders a little harder this time, 'Wake up, uh, I think we're lost,'

'uuuuuggghhh,' Marco groaned. He lifted an aching hand towards his forehead and opened one eye. It wasn't as sunny as he'd expected though so he managed to open both eyes to a very worried looking Jean.

'Uh,' Jean's eyes didn't make eye contact with Marco as he continued, 'I think we're a little lost,'

Marco was suddenly aware that it was getting dark, the sun casting golden rays of light over the clouds. There was also a huge forest surrounding them, the dark fur tree's enclosing the light and drawing long shadows over the clearing.

'Well do you know roughly where we are? You were the one driving, I must have fallen asleep for a bit, I'm sure you didn't get us too lost,'

'Well,' Jean started, 'After you fell asleep, I kept on driving for around 4 hours maybe,' Jean lifted a hand to the back of his head, something Marco adored about Jean. As well as being Marco's best mate, Jean was also someone who Marco felt the closest to. Whenever he was with Jean, the whole world was like a different reality to theirs and Marco loved that. No, but he didn't like Jean, not in a romantic way really, more of like a sibling love. Yeah, a sibling love was what it was. Marco never worked out the flutter in his stomach though, especially after Jean did something as cool as lifting his arm above his head.

'-and that's how we ended up here. Don't know how we're going to get more gas for the journey back but I guess that'll be part of the adventure, right?' Marco stared blankly at Jean, and his heart skipped, he hadn't been listening again.

'Yeah, it's going to be the best camping trip ever!' Marco beamed at Jean. 'Shall we get the tent set up then?'

Jean removed his arm from the back of his arm to help Marco out of the truck. 'Sure!'

So for the next hour and a half, Marco and Jean set up the tent. They were both sharing a tent on Marco's request as he'd never been camping before and was worried about bears and coyotes even after Jean reassured him that it was very unlikely for them to disturb a campsite unless drawn or provoked. Jean had been camping once before with his parents on holiday. It hadn't been an unbearable experience but it wasn't pleasant to say the least. The ranger at the forest they had camped in said there were some bears but in the 3 days that Jean had camped, he didn't even see one. Marco and Jean were only camping for two nights so there was even less of a chance.

'Hey Jean, can you come help me out with this please,' Marco turned his head over his shoulder to shout over at the other man who was riffling through the kit they left on the truck.

'Yeah, give me a second,' Jean shouted back. He was looking for the envelope, another reason he had agreed to the camping trip because in truth, Jean would have loved nothing more than a night at home with Marco on his recliner playing some FPS shooter on his PS3 or Xbox.

The envelope was tucked neatly into a separate pocket in Jean's kit bag, currently on the back seat. When he found it, it was still in the plastic bag but even so, the edges had started to curl a bit because of the humidity. Jean retrieved it out of the plastic bag, smoothing the edges out, and placing it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

'Coming, Marco,' Jean said, walking over to the young man, hunched over the makeshift fire pit they had made for themselves. In his hand, Marco had a small fire starter in his hands.

'I can't make the fire light,' Marco said disappointingly as he made the bright sparks descend onto the little pile of twigs they had collected.

'Try this,' Jean produced a small wad of cotton wool from his pocket, 'If you light this under the twigs they should light,' He bent down and producing another small fire starter from his own pocket, managed to get a small fire going in the pit. Marco sat there astounded, hands extended in the direction of the feeble flames, licking at the air. Jean placed some logs around it, replaced the smaller ones and laid some larger ones on the log so the flames licked through the gaps. 'Not that hard, was it,' Jean looked over at the man next to him and smirked.

'Shut up,' Marco leaned and landed a playful punch on his shoulder. 'Come sit here, it's really warm and you can warm me up even more too,' So Jean ended up sitting next to Marco, with his jacket wrapped around them both, watching the remainder of the light drain from the sky.


End file.
